Veela Mates
by ZexionsLover98
Summary: Ok for all of you who read this I deleated the other and decided to rewrite it I'm sorry 4 the trouble. Harry's past was hidden from him what happens when he finds out the truth along with a certian blond
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Harry Potter is sent back to his relatives' for the Holidays after defeating Voldemort at the MOM. During the summer he saved several Deatheaters from Azkaban. This also happens to be the year he turns 16. What happens when the long secret that Harry's mother kept finally revels itself.? What happens when Harry finds he has a mate or two?**

**I OWN NOTHING though I can dream.**

**Third p.o.v.**

The world was celebrating and it was all thanks to a certain savior. Harry had finally had it his fifth year and revolted against Umbridge sending the toad into a rage. Harry suffered through the pain of those horrid blood quills trying to distract her attention from the other students. It was during this time that harry saw a vision, or so he thought, of his godfather, Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. Being the stubborn and pigheaded boy that he is Harry rushed to save his only remaining family member.

He arrived at the Department of Mysteries to not find Sirius but a prophecy. It was the one thing Voldemort wanted more than Harry. It was the one thing he didn't have on the last war. It said that Harry would defeat Voldemort with a secret weapon. Though he did know what that was.

Harry stared at the ceiling of the small bedroom his aunt and uncle had given him. He was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts and it was only seven days till his birthday. He had defeated Voldemort a few weeks ago but at the cost of his godfather's life. All of the Death eaters were captured. Many were given the kiss or a life sentence, but there were a few that were proved innocent (Because they were under the imperious). Remus was out and about trying to find the wolf pack to rejoin. He did manage to keep in touch with his adopted godson and Harry couldn't have been more thankful. Harry needed the support because he was still feeling like it was his fault. There were those few Death Eaters that Harry even had testified on behalf of. Those were Snape and the Malfoys. He and Draco had worked out their differences after the trial of his godfather and family, and had even become friends during those last few weeks at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco had become such good friends that Harry told Draco everything about his summers. Draco was very angry but promised not to tell anyone about what happened. After everything had settled down, Harry was sent back to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

The train ride home was silent for the most part, with everyone celebrating the fall of Voldemort. Hermione and Ron were celebrating in a car a few rows away with Seamus and Dean. Harry was still mourning when the door to his compartment opened and Draco walked inside. They talked for a while everyone else was either Celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord or mourning loss of a loved one. Finally the train pulled into the station, and everyone went to get their thing. Hermione and Ron had gotten used to Draco. Draco understood what Harry was going through because the war had claimed the life of Draco's mother. When they stepped off the train everyone cheered and celebrated. Harry was finally allowed to pass through the gate and onto the muggle platform. He met his uncle just outside the train station. His aunt and uncle knew what had happen that school year and, while his aunt was proud of him for being able to survive, his uncle was even more determined to beat the freakiness out of his nephew. When he got to his aunt and uncle, his aunt surprised his uncle and him. His Aunt Petunia hugged him and said they would go shopping latter. Even Dudley, who was there, thought what Harry did was amazing.

To say his uncle was unhappy was an understatement. He was furious that his wife was being kind to that freak of his nephew. When Harry looked his uncle in the eye he saw this anger and knew he would pay later. It was something that had always happened. He would do something wrong and get punished for it when he and his uncle were alone. Petunia and Dudley wanted to know just what Harry had been going through when he was at Hogwarts. So Harry told them everything, from the Philosopher Stone to what happened at the Ministry of Magic. Even his uncle could not deny that Harry had gone through quite a lot but that did not mean that he took pity on Harry. In fact it was quite the opposite since he had been through so much, and things far worse then what Vernon himself had done, then he could take worse punishment.

When they arrived home Vernon was about to tell Harry to put his things in the cupboard, but Harry was already doing it. Harry even started on his chores with a smile on his face; much to the surprise of his aunt and uncle. It was the usual clean the house, mow the lawn, and weed the flower bed. When the chores where done, Harry decided to cook for his aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Petunia do you mind if I cook? I know Dudley is on a diet and this is healthy food that tastes good, and fills you up." Harry asked quietly. His aunt and cousin both turned to look at him; Petunia in surprise and Dudley in hope.

"Of course Harry. That would be lovely." Petunia replied quietly and Harry set to work. It only took him thirty minutes to make the dish. When his family tried it, Dudley started to eat like he hadn't eaten in years. Even his uncle had to admit it was delicious. After everyone was done eating, Harry took their plates to the kitchen and started to wash them. When everything was done he asked if they wanted anything else, and when they said no he bid them goodnight and went upstairs.

It was then that Harry knew he would be punished. He didn't have to wait long as he heard his uncle behind him. Harry entered his room, his uncle enter behind him. Vernon knew that his nephew was very powerful but knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him as he would be expelled from his school. His uncle started to punch and kick Harry, screaming at him about corrupting his wife and son. Harry didn't know how long the beating lasted but at last it was over. His uncle, tired and sweating from all the effort he had put into beating Harry, Harry laying there on the floor. Hedwig, in her cage, hooted softly from the corner. She was concerned about her master's well being. Harry crawled over to her and unlocked her cage. He wrote a quick letter to the Weasley's asking for healing potions. After opening the window for Hedwig, she soared into the night carrying his letter with wanted to help her master as soon as possible. Little did Hedwig know her master would soon be free of all the pain he suffered.

**Well did you like it Review please! Flames are laughed at! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZL98: Hey guys…..I know it's been a while right. Well he is the new revision of chapter 2 since I looked at it and it made no sense at all.**

**Harry: cause she's an idiot**

**ZL98: that's right…..HEY that's it you are going to suffer. *glares***

**Harry: *gulps* that's not fair**

**ZL98: Hey it's my story**

**Severus: Will you two stop your bickering and get on with it *growls and glares* or it will be a thousand points from each house.**

**ZL98: But I'm in your house!**

**Severus: *grins evilly* Oh really? Test my patients then.**

**ZL & Harry: *sweat drops* Right…WE OWN NOTHING AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Hedwig's p.o.v**

I flapped my wings as hard as I could. I had to get to their house before it's too late. If I don't hurry my dearest Harry will die. I finally caught sight of the mansion and flew straight through the open window.

**Third p.o.v**

Lucius Malfoy sat in his favorite chair beside the fire. It still seemed strange to him that Harry had saved him and his family. They had done nothing but mad the boy's life a living hell and still he had helped them. Maybe that's what drove him, his son, and his friend to drink by the fire. IF any of them had any right to be proud of their part in the war it was Severus. He had spent most of his life as a spy and, if that wasn't enough, he had been protecting not only Draco but Harry as well.

The War had taken much from the Malfoy's. It had taken their good reputation, about half of their money, and Lucius' dear wife Narcissa. It hit young Draco the hardest as he had spent quite a large amount of time with his mother. It however didn't affect Lucius much because…well he had never loved her. They had only slept with each other once and that was to conceive their son.

There was only one secret that his family didn't know about Lucius and that was that he was a light veela. The only one who knew was Severus, and that was only because he himself was a dark veela. Draco had known only because a few months ago he himself had come into his inheritance. So together they sat drinking, trying to drink away their pain and drown out the things they did.

Suddenly a blur of white and light grey dove in front of Lucius. The creature startled them all and the young owl began to shriek loudly. There was only one owl that color and it belonged to the one person Lucius owed a debt to.

"What in the nine levels of hell?!" Draco exclaimed in shock. "Father, isn't that Harry's owl?"

"It would appear so Draco," Lucius drawled looking at the owl with concealed surprise. "The more appropriate question is, why she is here? What do think Severus?"

"I'm not quite sure Lucius but there something wrong. If Potter wished to contacted us why is there no letter attached to her leg?" Severus moved closer to examine the bird. He had heard how she could be quite foul to those other then her master; even Granger and Weasley hadn't been able o touch her. Hedwig did something that surprised them all, she marched over and placed her wing in Severus' hand showing him the blood there.

"Father why is there blood all over her wings?"

"It would appear my son that young mister Potter has been injured in some way and is asking us for help." Lucius replied only to hear Severus snort.

"Knowing him he probably cut himself or has fallen down some stairs."

"Never the less my friend I own he a debt and if there is one thing I don't like, it's owning someone. We shall go over there and assist him." Lucius stated firmly, it often amazed him at how his friend still held that grudge at Lily. Contrary to popular belief Severus had only loved Lily as a sister, or he did until she stole the love of his life, James Potter, from him.

"Oh very well!" Snape gabbed there hands and together they apperated to #4 Privet Drive.

Most of the houses today were dark signaling that while some were not home, others had simply gone to bed. One of the few houses that were lit was the home of one Harry Potter. Slowly they walked up to the house and knocked on the door. They waited for some time before a tall, rather fat, boy opened the door. He took one look at them, screamed for his mother, and slammed the door in their faces. The three looked at each other. Why would Harry's cousin seem so afraid of them? It didn't make any sense.

The door opened again and tall, thin women opened the door and spoke to them in a whisper. "Why are you? What do you want?"

"We are he to see Harry. His owl arrived at our manor covered in blood." Severus watched as she turned pale. "Where is he and what had happened?"

"He's in his room; it's the second door on the left. I tired to help him but there wasn't much I could do he was bleeding so much." Petunia was near hysterical. She raced up the stairs leaving behind a very startled group of wizards. They raced after her only to stop and stare in shock as she began unlocking the five or six locks on the door.

"You keep him locked inside!?" Draco exclaimed loudly. His anger was beginning to boil and if things continued….well then Malfoy Pride be damned he would explode. Slowly Petunia turned to look at the blonde haired boy regret staining her eyes.

"These locks are not to keep him in but to keep my husband out."

"So you've been letting your husband abuse your nephew?" Lucius drawled out disgust filling his eyes. He was surprised when she rounded on him her eyes flashing with unsuppressed rage.

"You have no idea what I have to put my self through to help Harry. You pretend to hate your family because your husband hates them; you pretend to do things his way, and what happens if you don't? Yet you still take each slap and hit to help your sister's son anyway you can." Petunia locked eyes with all three of them. By this time their eyes had gone wide with utter shock. "I have done everything I can to help my nephew. I've snuck him extra food, made sure that what cloths I was able to sneak him were close to his size, and I have bandaged and disinfected every injury I could in between pretending to tear him down and wiping the blood off the floor. I have taken every beating and have even been put in the hospital with a broken arm so I could help him. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." With those parting word she unlocked the last lock and stormed down the stairs.

"We need to help him." Draco's words cut through the silence. The other's nodded but nothing could have prepared them for what laid through that door.

**ZL98: Ok guys, that's it for today. Umm today was actually my birthday and I've been cutting my classes to work on this in the library so enjoy guys.**

**Harry & Severus: Rate, Reply, and Review. Remember flames are laughed at.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZL98: Hey guys. I would like to thank all of you who wished me a happy birthday; it was very sweet. Any way we are not here for me to get sappy so here is another chapter.**

**Harry: Zex, you talk too much.**

**ZL98: *gasp in mock awe* Sev quick come here!**

**Severus: *glares* what do YOU want?**

**ZL98: Oh Sev our dear Harry-kins has finally realized how much I talk it's…**

**Severus: Oh for Merlin's sake on with the fanfiction and ignore the idiotic ramblings of this deranged fool.**

**ZL98: *Sarcastically* Dear Sev you wound me so deeply. But alas you're right; on with the story remember rate and review. There is also a warning for language and gore. **

_"We need to help him." Draco's words cut through the silence. The others nodded but nothing could have prepared them for what laid through that door._

They all stared in utter shock at the sight that laid before them. There were smears of blood on the floor and walls. Even Hedwig's cage had blood on it. They let their gazes move about the room taking in every pool of blood, every smear, until their eyes landed on the figure resting on the bed. They slowly moved forward and with every step their hearts dropped a little more. Severus had never seen anything so gruesome before and he knew that not only had he failed his sister in everything but blood but he had also failed Harry.

They stared at the young Potter and Black heir. Some parts of his body hide the horror underneath but there were some parts of his body that were not covered. There were multiple lacerations and puncture wounds. Some were old enough that they were healing over while others had become infected and were pouring green and yellow pus. The smell of death filled the air and turned it into a toxic gas. It was not the only thing that churned there stomachs. They could see the bruises both old and new even some clearly broken bones.

Snapping out of his daze Lucius move carefully over with Severus right behind them. Together they began casting healing charms and spells. When Harry's arm snapped back into place rather roughly his eyes snapped only wide and he gazed into the bright gray eyes of Lucius. His cuts began to slowly close and they cast some spells to take the pain from the bruises. Harry closed his eyes and drifted slowly into a deep sleep.

Ever so carefully they lifted him out of the bed and Lucius held him in his arms. They make their way down stairs and back into the living room. They had been prepared to brake into whatever room was necessary and retrieve Harry's belongings but it's wasn't needed. Because there waiting at the bottom step was Petunia. Beside her was Harry's trunk and silently she held his wand without a single sound she handed them to her.

"Father I will go ahead and prepare a room for Harry to stay in and I will alert the Healer." Draco informed his father looking a little more pale than usual. He had seen many things during the war but nothing that had been this bad. With a nod from his father he apparated back home.

"Thank you from saving him." Petunia whispered to them. "If he had stayed here much longer he would have died."

"Your welcome but we must hurry." Severus replied. "Most of his wounds have been healed but there is some internal damage that needs healed but a medic. Also I can tell your husband is awake and I would like to hurry up and get him far way from here."

Petunia paled when she heard her husband coming down the hall. She had her and her son's things and had planned on leaving not long after Harry had. Many can say what they want about Petunia but she was not a fool and could cause his man financial hell; in fact she ad already drained his bank accounts and put them into hers. Now it seemed that her husband was up and ready to deal his nephew another round of beating. She knew it was only a matter of time before he realized that Harry was gone.

"If he's up you must leave before-"

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING AT BOY?!" Vernon's enraged shouts filled the house and the three wizards jumped in response. Petunia's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "PETUNIA!" She quickly hid behind Lucius and her husband came down the stairs fasted them she'd ever see before. "WHERE DID YOU HIDE HIM?! THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE DONE THIS. SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T PRODUCE THE LITTLE FREAK YOU-"

Vernon Dursley stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs. The sight only made him angrier. He saw his wife hiding behind some strange man and his nephew in the arms of a different man. He was shocked that his wife had not told him that they had guest but soon realized why. He looked down ever so slightly and saw three wands pointed at his chest. He could feel his face turning purple in his rage.

"Now see here you can't-" Vernon was cut off by the blonde haired stranger.

"We are taking Harry away from here and you will be lucky if he doesn't press charges. Your wife and son will be coming with us as well if they so wish. I have no doubt that she will press charges. You however will never abuse them again." Lucius said in a deathly calm as Petunia stared up in shock and Dudley came out of the kitchen with their bags. Vernon went red at the beginning of the speech but then turned pale as a ghost it seemed like he had finally pushed tings too far.

Petunia stared at these men in shock. This was the first time anyone had stood up for her in a long time. It made her wonder about what she had been doing all this time. She had wasted so much of her life with this horrible man and it was because of the one moment that her anger at Lily had over-flowed. It had truly been the worst mistake of her life. Lily had begged her to leave Vernon in the beginning but Petunia hadn't seen anything wrong with Vernon at the time and had ignored her. Not long after that she realized exactly what her sister ad been talking about; he began drinking and beating her not long after that.

She had tried to please her husband but nothing had worked. She had even portended to hate her sister because she didn't want to face her husband's wraith. Then the unthinkable had happened; her sister and brother-in-law had been murdered and their infant son had been orphaned and left with them. The boy, Harry, had distracted her husband but not for long as she had tried to sneak the boy food. After that day, the beatings ad began all over again. The occurrences today had sparked her in a way. She remembered that she had never backed down to a man before she met Vernon; so why was she cowering now. Anger sparked wit in he and she marched over to the man she once thought for her husband and smacked him across the face. The action shocked everyone in the room.

"Vernon Dursley I have had enough of the hell you have put me through. You are by far the most repulsive and horrific man I have ever had the immense displeasure of knowing. I WANT A DIVORCE!" Petunia steamed with rage while Vernon stared gapping at her.

If they had a divorce then that would mean that he would have had to pay her dowry back and with it came the house; not to mention she would get half of everything he owned. Vernon wouldn't put it past her to even file for child support seeing as how Dudley was only seventeen; to put it short and simple he was screwed. So he watched as his wife and son left the house followed by the scourge of his life.

Looking at the boy Vernon Dursley saw red. This boy was the cause of every problem he had ever had. He had come in and disturbed his life, brought the freakiness of his world with him, and to top it all off he had now just cost him his wife and son. The boy had finally pulled the last straw in Vernon's eyes and it was time he paid with his life if necessary. Vernon unfroze from him spot and lunged at the black-haired man holding the Potter heir.

He grabbed the boy around the neck and began to squeeze. He felt a sick sense of glee as he watched young Harry fight to breath. He knew it was only a matter of time before the boy died and then everything would go back to normal his wife and son would return and that would be the end of it. He did even hear the two men shouting stunning curses; did however see an eerie green flash of light before his world went black.

Severus watched helplessly as every spell he fired bounced of the muggle man doing nothing. It seemed like nothing would stop this man he turned to Lucius who seemed to be facing the same dilemma. They didn't know how to stop him with out landing themselves back in jail. However the decision was taken from them as a jet of green light whizzed past them and struck Vernon Dursley in the chest.

**ZL98: Dun dun dun. Well that's all for this chapter. Please remember to rate and review. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**ZL98: Hey guys well it's here chapter 4. I don't know how many chapters I will have yet so please guys stop asking. I have this one person who asks me everyday when the next update is going to be and how long this fanfic will be. I'm gonna go ahead and tell you I don't know and I have no way of telling you. Harry, Severus if you would….**

**Harry: Remember she owns nothing and the standard warnings still apply.**

**Severus: Rate and review and if you even this about flaming I shall use you in my next potion.**

**Third P.O.V. **

Draco wondered what had been taking them so long and was finally fed up. He was a Malfoy and they never waited for anything; other waited on them. Annoyed he apparated back to the Dursley's house and was shocked at what he saw.

Lucius looked behind him to find the source of the green light and his eyes widened in horror. There, standing in the middle of the drive, was his own son. Draco was breathing hard and looked terrified at what he had done. Vernon Dursley laid on the ground no longer breathing and Harry was safely back in Severus' arms. Petunia looked pale and Dudley looked relieved. Lucius knew they had to move soon as the neighbors had started to come out of their homes. He made to suggest that they leave when the aurors arrived.

Moody was the one leaving them as stopped short we he saw the scene. He knew everything that had been happening to Harry, but had been unable to do anything as Dumbledore stopped he and even threaten him with prison. He knew it was only a matter of time before Harry tried to contact someone for help but he didn't expect it to be the Malfoys.

"What happened here?" Moody asked his eyes scanned everything.

"Sir, this man, Vernon Dursley, has been abusing and torturing his nephew. We only recently found this out when Mister Potter's owl had contacted us. When we tried to remove him from the home this man become violent and began to choke Harry." Lucius stated calmly. The aurors that had come with him were shocked into silence. "We tried stunning him but nothing seemed to work. We didn't know what to do when a green bolt of light flew past and struck Mr. Dursley in the chest."

"Who was the one who cast the curse?"

"That was me Sir," Draco was still rather pale but answered the man in a steady voice. "I had went ahead home to prepare a room for Harry, but I thought something was wrong when they didn't return soon. I had just apparated here when I saw that none of the spells my father and godfather were using did anything. I had to do something or Harry would have been choked to death."

"I see; you will have to come in tomorrow for an official interrogation. For now, however, you will be allowed to return home." Moony growled before turning to the elder Malfoy. "I have known what's been going on in this house but I was not allowed to speak out or seek Harry any help; I was even threatened with prison if I was to tell anyone. Do make sure that he is cared for and his wounds heal. I myself will begin to fill out the paper work and see to it that he will never be harmed again."

With those word they apparated; Moody back to the Ministry and Draco back to the manor. Lucius was left wondering who had threatened Moody and why they would leave the wizarding world's savoir to be abused. He knew he would have to do some digging if he wanted to find out. Those things didn't matter right now as he had to get Harry to his manor as quickly as possible. He and Severus shared a look before activating their portkey and leaving Privet Drive far behind them.

They landed with a soft thud on the grass outside Malfoy Manor; well Severus and Lucius did. Petunia and Dudley had never traveled this way and landed on the backs. When they recovered and looked up they looked in awe at the estate they were on. This was similar to the house that Petunia had always wanted. She had never been allowed to buy it seeing as how Vernon wanted to buy a house in the suburbs. Never the less that didn't stop her from keeping up with whether or not someone had bought it; so far no one had. It may seem like she didn't care but maybe now that he was gone she may still be able to get it after all.

They quickly walked into the manor where Draco was waiting with their family healer, Healer Jones, and a room prepared. They wasted no time with formalities and quickly set to work healing Harry. Draco showed Petunia and Dudley to their rooms and proceeded to wait outside the room for news on Harry. It seemed like it was going to take a while so Draco decided to firecall Blaise. He needed Blaise to comfort him after that scene.

He and Blaise had been together for only a short time but that didn't matter. Draco had come into his inheritance on his birthday and only a few days after that he had found his mate and received quite a shock. He had been waiting from Blaise out in the practice field behind his house when his broom gave a jerk. He fell only about six feet but it was straight into Blaise's arms and the rest was history. It's been a learning experience for both of them, seeing as how neither had ever had a boyfriend before, but he believed they were doing fine.

It took only one look at Draco's face for Blaise to see that something was wrong with his mate. It took only a few seconds before Draco was in his arms sobbing as he told Blaise what had happened. He told him everything from the Harry's owl to killing Vernon Dursley. All the while his boyfriend held him in his strong arms as they waited on news of Harry's condition. Blaise couldn't how something like this could have happened to Harry; Dumbledore was supposed to have been protecting him. It seems he had been doing just the opposite. However none of that mattered now all that mattered was making sure that Harry was safe and healed.

Lucius paced back and forth in front of the room the family healer was working in. She had been working on him for hours now and still had said nothing on his condition. He knew he shouldn't have worried Healer Anna was the best there was but still he worried. Lucius couldn't explain it he felt a strong need to protect the boy and it confounded him to no end. Severus it seemed was just as worried as he was. Severus had yet to stop his pacing and was even beginning to bit on his nails.

Severus didn't know what was going on. He couldn't stop the feeling that spread through his stomach. It was a combination of feelings he hadn't had in a long time. He wanted to protect the silly boy and shield him from the world. These were feeling he had never had before not even when he had thought he loved Lily. So why was he feeling these for her son?

Finally after hours of waiting the Healer finally emerged from the room and everyone was summoned. Lucius asked, after they were all summoned, "Well, how is he?"

Healer Anna sighed, "Well Lucius he's…"

**Zl98: Oh NO I'm such a terrible person but don't worry I'm working on the next one. Guys I know that this one is kind short but there are still a lot of surprises left so please review and let me know what you think. Bye-Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ZL98: Well guys another chapter is done. There is the standard warning that comes with every chapter: This IS YAOI. There is also the disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I also have to say that I may not be able to update for a while I have an AP Language Exam the 5 and a AP US History Exam the 15. I will write after I take them and to make up for the lost time I will try to update two chapters.**

**Thank You for understanding, and remember Review, Rate and if you feel like it go ahead and Favorite the story.**

_Lucius asked, after they were all summoned, "Well, how is he?"_

_Healer Anna sighed "Well Lucius, he's..."_

"He's been through hell, and that's putting it mildly I'm afraid. He has multiple broken bones, lacerations both deep and shallow, some of his internal organs have ruptured, internal bleeding, and bruising that covers 95% of his body."

Petunia was shocked by this. She had know that Vernon was beating the boy but not to this extent. She had only thought it was some bruises and maybe some broken bones or two. This was something that angered her severely. She had long ago promised Lily that if any of her children were in need of help she would do her best. They were only children at the time but after all these years she still remembered. Her blood began to boil and she felt the power of her long kept secret awaken. The poured ice cold water down her spine and stopped her fury in its tracks. No one could know about her secret; she had fought to keep it for so long she would not reveal it now it now. She had taught her son the same thing when he showed signs of the same powers. It was what she did on their trips. The healer's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"That's not all Lucius. There are older injuries that concern me as well. There are some old fractures and breaks but..." Healer Anna paused and looked reluctant to continue.

"Well go on. I suspect I know what you're going to say." All eyes turned to Severus. The potions master had barely spoken the entire night and it shocked them. Severus met Lucius eyes and nodded. Lucius grew pale and felt sick. Severus, himself, had grown up with a magic hating muggle and knew what they were capable of; he had told Lucius all of it and they both hoped his guess was wrong.

"It just...there are also signs of sexual abuse as well." Everyone froze, their worse fear coming true. Severus felt the cold hands of dread curl tighter around his stomach. He realized that he had truly failed Lily and Harry; more so Harry than Lily. He hadn't been there to protect him to make sure this kind of thing never happened. He felt the guilt begin to tighten his throat. The rest were in no better shape. They all should have known something like this would happen. Still they were all shocked; all but Petunia who was sobbing quietly. She felt much the same as Severus; like she had failed her nephew. She had known Vernon was capable of many ting but not this. This was revolting. How could he do this to a child?

"His magic is healing the majority of the damage and what was to sever I gave him some potions for. Because of the majority of magic he is using he has slipped into a magical coma. I'm not sure when he will awake." The Healer yawned. Moving pass them she collected her things and made to leave but stopped before the fireplace. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll come back tomorrow. Also it would help if someone would sit by him. Your magic will help stabilize his. Goodnight everyone please try to get some rest."

With those words Healer Anna stepped through the floo and was gone leaving them all standing their. They were all shocked by the news. The only good thing to come out of this was the simple fact that he would never have to go through any of this again. It took a while but slowly everyone made their way to their rooms; everyone that is but Lucius. He had decided to stay. They all wanted to wanted nothing more than for this day to end but for Lucius it wasn't time yet. He steeled his nerves and slowly walked into Harry's temporary room.

Lucius looked around the room taking in everything. The carpet was a rich cream color while the walls were a deep blue. Cream colored drapes that matched the carpet hung in front of the windows. The curtains were drawn as it was well past dawn. There was only on e bed in the room and it held young Harry. He was covered from the neck down in bandages and looked to be sleeping peacefully. Lucius transfigured the chair into a small comfortable bed and laid down for the night.

Rest did not come easy for them that first night and Severus took to wandering the hallway. He wandered aimlessly for hours and somehow ended up in front of Harry's door. He couldn't understand why but he felt the need to be there, in that room, comforting Harry; yet he couldn't bring himself to enter the room. The guilt was too much, it ate away at him and he could do nothing but let it. He didn't understand how Dumbledore could let something like this happen. Severus knew that he knew; how could he not know. That was beside the fact now; they would deal with Dumbledore when the time was right.

The days passed by without much change in Harry's condition. He would occasionally toss and turn but he had yet to show any signs of waking. Healer Anna had not been back, and after four day she had sent Lucius an owl explaining that one of her patients had gone into labor and she would see to Harry in three days time. This put everyone on edge and they took to snapping at each other. Never the less they each took their turn to sit beside Harry. Lucius, Severus, or Draco would have to sit with him when Petunia was their as she was a muggle and didn't have any magic. Draco had become more silent after they rescued Harry; Lucius would have been worried if he hadn't the scheming in his eyes. He was thinking the same thing as Severus and himself: Dumbledore was going to pay.

Three more days passed and finally Healer Anna had returned. She came through the floo at around noon and looked even more tired than when she had left. Catching their worried looks she giggled. "A patient of mine had a set of twins and was in labor for around fourteen hour. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now let's go check on Harry."

She made her way down the winding hallways and to Harry's room. Together the others followed her. They were all anxious to hear what she had to say and hoped it was good news. By the time they were at his door Healer Anna was being to run her test. The test only took about an hour to run but when she emerged from the room her forehead was creased with worry.

"I don't know how but most of his core has been restored." She looked at each of them. "Have two of you been sitting in there at one time."

"No, we only have two in there at one time when Petunia and Dudley are in the room" Lucius stated. "And that's only because they're both muggle."

"Harry's magic shows signs of two or more people with magical abilities sitting with him." Healer Anna said looking at Petunia and Dudley.

"But that's not possible." Severus said. "Petunia has no magical abilities. She has never attended a magical school."

"Well the facts don't like and I have no other explanation." Everyone turned to look at Petunia and her son. Petunia felt the cold claws of dread begin to squeeze her belly and tighten her throat. Her secret had been kept for so long and with it reveal it would put not only her but her son in danger as well.

"It seems that I have some explaining to do." Petunia said. "While it's true that I never went to Hogwarts, I did go to a magical school. You see, I attended Washington's Academy for the Magically Gifted where they help me with my creature inheritance. I am-"

"Mum-" Dudley tried to stop his mother but was cut off.

"Don't interrupt Dudley. I am a light elf."

**Zl98 Dun, Dun, Dun….Wow I am so mean. Let me know what you guys think. Btw a heads up for the next one: If you thought that Petunia was a shock wait till you find out what everyone else is. R&R Please. Bye **


End file.
